The Anti-Christ
by St3phP33l
Summary: Ever since the day Jesse Turner found out he was the Anti-Christ he has been travelling around the world to avoid emotional attachment for the safety of those around him. But what happens when he receives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry?
Jesse Turner never stayed in the same place for more than two months.

After discovering that he was, in fact, half human and half demon he decided he didn't want to be a burden on anyone, ever. So he leaves any places he stays before he could get emotionally attached to anyone. The travelling became easier when he discovered he could teleport with only a thought of where he wanted to go, though he still preferred the old fashion method of public transport.

Jesse had just turned 15 a month previous whilst he was travelling around England. It was in his short stay in London when it happened.

He awoke to a small tapping on his window. Jesse groggily got out of bed and opened the curtain. He was surprised, to say the least, to see it was in owl. The sun had been up for several ours now, which was clear by how far it had crossed the sky, and last time he checked owls were nocturnal...

This owl clearly wanted something so Jesse opened the window for it to fly through. It was then that he noticed the letter attached to its leg. _So somebody is using owls like messenger pigeons?_ Thought Jesse. He untied the letter, curious as to what someone had to say to him via owl.

(INSERT HOGWARTS LETTER HERE)

"What the hell?" Jesse whispered to himself and the empty hotel room he'd been staying in.

Jesse then thought about his options here: turndown the offer and keep living the lonely life he'd been living for the pat several years. Or send a positive reply to this 'school' and wait to see if this was all a joke. If it wasn't then maybe he'd learn a few skills on controlling his power, because, while he was very good at controlling it in normal conditions, he wasn't the best at keeping it at bay when his emotions spiked.

After assessing the situation, Jesse decided that he would send his reply. Maybe he should ask them to send someone to tell him more about the school? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

.o0O0o.

Professor Minerva McGonagall arrived at "Anwar House", rentable accommodation (generally for tourists) just south of Kensington. She had been instructed by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that she was to go and talk to a possible new student who had just appeared in their list of magical children in Britain.

She knocked on the door and a muggle looking teenager opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, his American accent ringing clear.

"I'm terribly sorry, I must have gotten the wrong address. I'm looking for Jesse Turner, he should be around your age." The Professor stumbled slightly as she would normally have never been stupid enough to get the wrong address in a situation like this and nearly expose the whole Wizarding World to a random American teenager.

"No, this is the place. I'm Jesse Tuner." The boy said plainly, still not 100% sure that this wasn't some weird elaborate prank.

McGonagall stood in slight shock, "If you're from the US why are you coming to Hogwarts and not Ilvermony?"

"They just clearly didn't want me. Also, I haven't technically agreed to come to Hogwarts yet. That's why I asked the school to send someone." Jesse looked at her matter-of-factly. "So please, come in."

The Professor looked around when she entered. The place was simple, clearly affordable for someone who doesn't make much money, but one thing stuck out, his parents, or rather lack thereof. "Where are your parents? I'd like to speak to them too if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea where my parents are. Probably back in America, or dead for all I know. Although, that answer would only be for my adoptive parents, I only ever met my biological mother once." Jesse invited the woman in and sat down on opposite chairs.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'll just have to introduce myself. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, I'm the deputy head at Hogwarts and teacher of Transfoguration."

Jesse sat still for a moment, ready to take in any information she had to give. "So this school, what's it like?"

After talking to Professor McGongall about Hogwarts for most of the day Jesse decided that it was much too much information for this to be a prank. So he handed the woman an envelope with his affirmation letter inside. She nodded to him as she left and assured him she'd be back in two weeks to help him get his school supplies.

.o0O0o.

This was it, it had been a few weeks since he and McGonagall had bought all of his things for school. Personally, Jesse thought that at least half of it wouldn't be of any use ever. But now, here he was standing in front of giant red steam engine, with the label 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Well at least I know I'm in the right place." Jesse whispered to himself.

He sighed deeply and made his way onto the train. It had been a while since Jesse had gone to an actual school. Over the past couple of years he'd made sure to take some online classes to at least keep himself occupied. He pulled himself through the door and down a corridor, then he began his search for an empty compartment.

To say it had been hard finding out you're the anti-Christ when you're eleven years old, is an understatement. Jesse had spent most of his time travelling to stop himself from thinking about what he was. No matter what Sam and Dean said, he was a monster, a demon human hybrid. However, it was at night that all of these banked up thoughts spilled out and tainted his dreams and his mind. Jesse knew he shouldn't make friends here, he couldn't afford to hurt anyone else.

But as Jesse was sitting by himself three people walked in like they owned the place. It wasn't until they had finished placing their things on shelf of the compartment that they noticed the extra person in the room.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, we didn't see you in here!" The girl in the group exclaimed. She had very bushy hair, Jesse was surprised she could see him _now_.

"Yeah! Don't you know this is our compartment? We _always_ sit here." This was the red haired boy. His clothing oozed 'sitting on the poverty line'. Jesse admitted to himself that that may have been an exaggeration, but he still looked very poor in his clearly second (maybe even third) hand clothing.

"No, I didn't know. I'm new." Jesse looked at them, the red haired boy clearly expecting him to leave. He figured it was probably safer to not start a fight before he even got to school. So he just got up and left. As he was walking down the corridor he could here the red head say something along lines of 'He's American!?', but he couldn't be sure.

As Jesse was running out of options of places to sit he came across a train car that was more open than all the others. All the students here seemed to be a little dressed up to just be going to school. These must be the well-to-do kids.

Despite his self preservation yelling at him that sitting with these people was a terrible idea, he walked in anyway. When the door slid closed behind him all eyes were on him. Jesse just walked to an empty table and sat down (he'd left everything but his back pack in the compartment he'd been kicked out of, McGonagall had told him that the luggage would be transported to his house once he was sorted) and grabbed a book from his bag.

"What do you think you're doing in here? Who even are you?" This was a boy whose hair was very very white.

"Who wants to know?" Jesse asked looking back at his book.

"Everyone here." Stated a prissy looking girl next to him.

"Jesse Turner."

"Turner... I've never heard that name before. Are you a mudblood?" Asked the boy.

McGonagall had prepared him for occasions such as this, assumptions of his blood status. Jesse figured he should leave the fact that he's half demon a secret.

"Don't ask me, I'm adopted." Was Jesse's deadpan response. His answer seemed to intrigue the audience he'd gathered, especially the prissy girl from before.

"So you could be from the most powerful wizarding line and you wouldn't even know?!" The blonde boy rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, or just a mudblood."

The boy was really starting to get on Jesse's nerves. He knew if he let his anger get the best of him there wouldn't be a stuck up blonde boy to annoy him any more, but he would also be in a lot of trouble for, basically, murdering a classmate. So Jesse just looked away from him and started reading his book.

.o0O0o.

The train finally pulled up at Hogsmeade Station. Other than the beginning of the trip, Jesse hadn't spoken to anyone. He could feel their eyes on him from all sides, but he'd much rather they stare than talk to him. That way he could limit his interactions on his own accord.

When all the students were making their way off the train Jesse followed. On the platform there was a huge man calling for the first years to follow him. He kept moving until he saw McGonagall.

"Ah! There you are Mr Turner."

"Yep, what now? Do I get sort with the first years?" Jesse asked, not so excited about his whole school life being determined by which house he was placed in.

"You will be sorted, but not with the first years. Follow me." McGonagall lead him to a fire place and handed him a sack full of what looked like ash. "Get a pinch of this, throw it into the fire and step in. When you're in say 'Hogwarts School.' As clearly as you can, it should take you directly to a room off the Great Hall that I told you about."

So he did what she said and he stepped out into a small room with a comfy looking couch and not much else. McGonagall stepped through only a few seconds later, "Wait here, I need to go and greet the new first years. I'll be back after their sorting."

.o0O0o.

After all the students had entered the Hall and settled down Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the lectern to call in the first years. They came shuffling in with awed looks on their faces.

Unlike the usual song the Hat sung about the different houses, this year he had more of a warning.

 _Look out, beware!_

 _Handle with care._

 _A child most powerful,_

 _Son of the devil's._

 _Darkness is which he revels._

 _Should one be brave,_

 _Should one be cunning,_

 _Shall I be wise or loyal?_

 _Against this boy all be for foil_

Jesse heard the Hat from his room, was that about him? Was this Hat trying to tell all the students in Hogwarts to stay away from him? Dumbledore quickly settled all the new and old students before they could get any louder.

"We still have one more student to sort." Almost everyone stopped, a new student? "This student is originally from the USA, however for the past few years he has been travelling around the world. Please give our American friend a big warm Hogwarts welcome, Jesse Turner!"

McGonagall had come to get him during the Headmaster's speech and by the time his name was said Jesse was standing next to the stool.

"Mr Turner, if you will." McGonagall gestured toward the stool for him to sit. She put the hat on his head.

When the hat came down to rest on his head it yelled out in shock. Jesse jumped in surprise and the hat fell to the floor.

"You! It's you! This school wasn't made for people of your kind! Go back to hell where you belong!" Shouted the hat, Jesse just stared at it.

 _How dare this_ Hat _tell him where can or cannot go to school!_ Thought Jesse. He started to get angry, more than he had in a long time. The enchanted sky started to cloud over, lightning and thunder cracking down. The candles flickered, he's had enough of people treating him like a child to be pushed around and expected not to react.

"Demons have no place at Hogwarts!" Yelled the Hat, shouting again. Everyone gasped, a demon?

Jesse laughed at the Hat manically, "I'm no demon, you stupid hat. I'm the Anti-Christ."


End file.
